The Threat of Power
by pokemon2471
Summary: A side story into a new series im writing.  What a normal adventure is for Del and Jeanette as they continue to travel across the universe and through time.


**This is a sort of side story into a new series I'm thinking about. It is sort of close with Doctor Who but there are going to be some differences. Also it was an assignment for my creative writing class that's why there is Spanish in it. **

The Threat of Power

In a dark room, sits two people talking to each other. One person was slightly taller than the other one with a shaven head, wearing a purple robe and holding a staff. The first person was a man and he was sitting in a chair that looked quite expensive. The other person was a woman with long black hair, wearing a green robe and standing in front of the man.

"Sir, the search teams have been looking all day to find the energy source and so far they haven't found anything," said the woman, who was speaking with a frustrated look on her face as she was telling the news.

"Well, keep searching. I know it is somewhere in the town, but it is being hidden. I don't know what is hiding it, but trust me when I say that when you find it you will know that it is it," said the man, with confidence in his voice.

"Ok, Master Sir, trust me. We will find the energy source," said the woman, who was turning away to leave the room.

"Yes, and when I get the Light Stone of Stratigon, I will be the most powerful being in the whole universe," said the man with a pleased look on his face.

Outside in the main part of the town, business was going about as usual in the small town. It looked a lot like something from the 1700's. It was all dirt roads and old buildings and had a small town feeling to it. People were walking around either buying things in the town market, going into the buildings, or just taking a stroll through the town. Suddenly, behind one of the buildings, a flash of blue light came from the sky. After the light disappeared, two women had replaced the light. One woman had brown hair and was shorter than the other woman. The other woman had blond hair and had on a complicated looking watch and a backpack. Both looked like they were college age.

"Ohhh, Placeibus the planet of the Placeies, ummm, year is around 15,323. The year of the big technology breakthrough for them but won't happen for at least 200 of their days. So what do you think Jeanette?" said the blond woman, turning to the other woman with a smile on her face.

"Wow, I still can't believe that we are on an alien planet in a different time even though we've done it before. It looks so old fashion and it doesn't even look like they have technology here," said Jeanette, looking at all the different buildings and all there was to see.

"Actually, at this point they are more advanced in space exploration than Earth is in 2010. They have been to about seven different planets, five of which have been in their own planetary system," said the other woman, who as well was looking around as well but also walking towards the town as well.

"Well, I do have to say ,Del, it is so much fun traveling with you even though it can be dangerous at times," said Jeanette, who was following Del as well now.

"It is certainly fun to travel. Now let's go and see what this place has to offer," said Del, who was bubbling with excitement as they both ran off into the market to explore the place at which they had arrived.

The two of them had met when Del had saved an American town, with the help of Jeanette, from an alien who had posed a threat to the planet. From that point on they had traveled to many different parts of the universe and many different time periods. Del had personally taken the responsibility, along with her friend that helps detect hostile alien presences, and deals with them. Since the two of them met, they had encountered some very dangerous threats, but this time it seemed like it was a vacation.

"Wow this is such a nice place and looks so old," said Jeanette with amazement.

"That is one of the most fantastic things about Placeibus. It can keep the beauty of the old, yet be crazy with technology even if it only goes into their space program," said Del who was looking at the items in the market that they had entered.

"Hey, what are these things?" asked Jeanette, who was also looking at one of the market stalls with odd colored objects on them.

"Those are some of the rocks from the Flensean rockfall," said the shop keeper, who was happy to be explaining what the colorful rocks were.

The rocks seemed to come in all shapes and sizes. There were all different colors and all different shades of those colors. They looked like the most beautiful crystals Jeanette had ever seen.

"I'm going to assume that a rockfall is the same thing as a waterfall, but with rocks," said Jeanette to Del with a normal expression on her face.

"Yup, that's right. It's even fun trying to climb back up the rockfall," said Del.

"Well, que a cada cual le llega su hora," said Jeanette.

"Wait, what was that?" asked Del, who had a shocked look on her face.

"It was Spanish for that comes to each one's time," said Jeanette.

"Anyway, the rocks are so colorful that they must cost a lot," said Del.

"Actually, at this time I think I will give you one of them for free since you know so much about them and about Earth culture," said the shopkeeper, who started to get a bag out from underneath the table where he was.

"Wow, thank you very much," said Del, who was excited to be getting to see such a rare kind of rock.

"No problem. Anyway, why pass up Esta negrita no pasa de moda creation," said the shopkeeper smirking as he gave Jeanette the bag with the rock in it.

"Was that more Spanish?" asked Del, who was once again shocked that this shopkeeper also could know Spanish.

"It meant this is bold, yet timeless," said the shopkeeper.

"Ok, it's time to go check out some of the other things here now," said Jeanette pulling Del away from the market and moved on to looking at other things.

But, away from the market, in a building near by, sat a man looking at them through binoculars.

"I knew it was near by but I didn't know it would be so obvious," said the man to himself, but then pulled out a device that resembled a cell phone.

"Ok, grab the target now," the man ordered into the device.

"Hehehe La oportunidad de llegar. The opportunity to reach," said the man looking down at both Del and Jeanette with a smile on his face.

Jeanette and Del were discussing more about the planet that they were visiting.

"So, exactly why do the Placies look so human?" asked Jeanette as they walked by more Placies, who did look a lot like humans.

"Well, they may look like humans but their internal structure and habits are a lot different from humans," said Del.

"Well, what kind of habits do they have?" asked Jeanette, even more interested now. She wasn't going to get an answer to her question because a group of Placies with green robes on came up to the two of them.

"You two are to come with us," said one of the Placies.

But before either Jeanette or Del could protest, the Placies grabbed them and the group vanished in a flash of light and then reappeared in a long room.

"What just happened? asked Jeanette, who was shocked at the event that just happened.

"We were teleported and I think it's by the orders of that guy," said Del who pointed right at the chair at the end of the room and the man who sat in it.

"Well, very good. Impressive that you were able to deduce that out," said the man who was wearing a purple robe and holding a staff. He was tall and thin with no hair at all.

"Who are you?" asked Del who was now taking charge of the situation.

"I am the Master King of the Placies and that is all you need to know. I'm only interested in one thing and that is the item that is in your bag," said the Master King who pointed at the bag that Jeanette was holding.

"Wait, my rockfall rock?" asked Jeanette in shock.

"Yes," said the Master King "Now grab it from her," he said to the guards.

At this command, the other Placies went to Jeanette and forcefully took the bag away from her. Then one of them, the same one that talked to them before, went up to the Master King and gave him the bag.

"Yes, very nice. I finally have what I need," said the Master King, as he pulled the rock out of the bag.

"And what is that?" asked Del, still trying to get information from of the Master King.

"I have the Staff of Straigon and now I have the Light Stone of Straigon and with the two I will be the master of light," the Master King exclaimed, as he put the stone on top of the staff. Then, an explosion of light happened.

"No, you have got the legend all wrong," exclaimed Del, as everyone shielded their eyes.

But it was too late as an explosion from the stone and staff happened and then shockwaves of light started erupting from the staff and destroying the room.

"Wait, what is happening?" asked one of the shocked Placies.

"No time to explain only time to save the planet right now," said Del, as she reached into her backpack and pulled out a golden colored tube that had two buttons on it. Then she pointed the device at the Master King and pushed one of the buttons. At that moment all the energy that was coming from the staff and stone went straight to the device that Del was holding.

"Wow, this is a lot of energy," said Del who was having a hard time holding on to it.

"Wait, what is happening?" asked Jeanette who was right behind her.

"It's literally the ability to control light, so it's a lot of the E.N.D to absorb," said Del but at that moment the device that she was holding suddenly exploded in her hand and she was thrown backwards.

"Del!" exclaimed Jeanette as she and the Placies ran towards her.

"I'm fine just pushed back, that's all," Del said, as the group helped her up.

"What is that?" one of the Placies said and pointed to the spot the Master King once stood and in its place was a ball of shining light.

"That is the legend of the Straigon. They say that the Straigon were the masters of light and that the staff and light stone of the Straigon went to the King of the Straigon. When combined, they allowed the user to be able to control the light, but there was a huge disadvantage to it. Only a Straigon was able to control that amount of power. So, when all the Straigons were genocided, there was no one left to be able to use that power," said Del who was focusing on the ball of light.

"So what happened to the Master King?" asked one of the Placies who seemed to already know what the answer was.

"Vaporized by the amount of power," said an emotionless Del.

"Que a cada cual le llega su hora," said one of the Placies. "That comes to each one's time," translated the Placie.

"Vive tu vida y gozala toda" another Placie said. "Live your life and enjoy it all," he translated as well.

"Why is it that so many of these Placies know Spanish?" asked a very confused Del.

"It's because one of the planets that we have visited was controlled by an Earth group known as the Spanish and we were able to learn their language and now all Placies know of the language," explained one of the Placies who was smirking at the ball of light "So when will the light end?" the Placies asked.

"Probably never it's an infinite light source," said Del as she raised her wrist so she was able to access her watch. "And also an infinite energy source so take care of it," Del said smirking at them.

"Yes, we will," said the happy Placies.

"Ready for another adventure?" said Del to Jeanette as she pushed a few buttons on the watch.

"Of course I am," said an excited Jeanette.

"Well then Agarrate fuerte," began Del.

"Hold tight," translated Jeanette.

"Y ya no te sueltas," ended Del.

"And do not let go," smirked Jeanette as she finished the translation and with one last button pushed they were gone in a burst of blue light.

**Thanks for reading and please review it helps me know what people think about my stories.**


End file.
